eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
WTFuture
WTFuture 'is the first Eddsworld episode released in 2010. It is currently the most popular Eddisode yet, with a combined view count (from Newgrounds and YouTube) of over 8.8 million, and was one of Edd Gould's favourite episodes. Plot The episode begins with Edd, Tom, and Matt walking through the rain, with Edd hurling insults at Tom along the way. A flash of light happens as they walk away and it is revealed to be a future Edd, who realizes that Tom's comment of Edd's sense of humor never ceasing to amaze him was indeed an insult. Future Edd, after muttering to himself about Austrians time-traveling naked (in the flash version), steps in an alley and spies on the gang. Edd then notices his future self and points out to the others that he sees a Sinster Guy, only for the others to look at a Freddy Kreuger-esque man in a different alley. After finding the Future Edd looking at them, Future Edd tells his past self that Coke is outlawed in his future and that he needs to kill his past self to prevent it from happening; he pulls out a Colt Defender pistol, which transforms into a laser pistol. After a long chase, the group grabs their prized possessions while Future Edd tries to enter the door via voice commands; Tom grabs Susan, his bass; Edd, his lucky Cola can; and Matt, one of his portraits. They initiate Operation: MegaEscape4, in which they drive out of go-karts while wearing 3-D glasses. The group goes to a diner and get their meal, while discussing how their lives would be like without Edd. Future Edd finds them because of the lucky Cola can he found on the way as seen in a flashback. As he prepares to kill his past self, the latter points out that he would make a paradox (grandfather paradox, to be specific) in the process. Future Edd shrugs this off as a movie trope, as Chris Bingham's computer crashes, causing him to run out of the room screaming. Edd knocks his past self back with a Cola keg and the group drives away. Future Edd decides he needs reinforcements, so he teleports to the past, starting with 2005, when Zombeh Attack 1 took place. Meanwhile, Future Tom and Matt step in the past, seeking to stop Future Edd, who brought his ancestors, dubbing them his "Army of Me's": Eddins from the Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from Ancient Rome, and Edg from Prehistoric Times. Future Edd orders his ancestors to attack, but they run away due to having future shock; Eddins gets scared by the neon lights, Sir Edd the motorcycle billboard, Eddius the skyscraper, and Edg the car tires. Future Matt and Tom intervene, thwarting Future Edd's attempts to kill his past self. At the cost of Susan, Future Matt, and the Toms, Matt gets the time machine and decides to make a future where he's actually king of the world, and in which Tom and Edd, although initially expressing their disdain, worship him. Characters *Edd *Tom *Matt *Future Edd *Future Tom *Future Matt *Dom *Paul (cameo) *Tord (Footage from Zombeh Attack I) *Christopher Bingham (Live-action footage) *Business Man *Ross Mugridge *Super-Guy (Voiced by Arin Hanson) *Eddins *Sir Edd *Eddius *Edg *Edd Gould (Non-faced) Reception WTFuture was critically acclaimed by fans (It's so positive, it makes us want to say it was given 4 stars by Roger Ebert in the Chicago Sun-Times, calling it a must-see). Most of the comments say that it's funny, very well made and full of action. Many say that it is the best Eddisode so far due to it having the most views of any Eddsworld video on YouTube. Trivia *The fact that Cola is outlawed as a drug in the future alludes to how the original Coca-Cola recipe included cocaine. *This is the last appearance of Hellucard in which he's alive; Space Face's intro has him dead and Fun Dead has him as a zombeh. *Hammer & Fail: Part 1 reveals that this episode may or may not be canon, as Matt mumbles "It was better being ruler of everything. It was awesome." *The episode is a parody of The Terminator series, where the Future Edd is like the Terminator trying to kill someone to change the future (in this case, himself), Edd, Matt, and Tom trying to escape to survive, and that the Future Tom and Matt are like the Resistance members who try to protect the victim from getting killed (also himself). *A reference to bacon with cola is shown again in this eddisode, and isn't seen again until Fun Dead. *The gun Future Edd uses in the eddisode makes another appearance in Space Face (Part 2) when Edd, Matt & Tom are shooting at each other. *At 05:05 there is a shaker contain salt with the letter "P" written on it and another shaker contain pepper with the letter "S" written on it. *On the newspaper Future Edd has, the date in the future is the 20th of October. *When Matt is getting insulted by Tom, you can see Paul on the table behind them. *This is the longest single eddisode so far with a run time of 10:54, unless you want to count both parts of The End, which have a combined run time of 18 minutes. *It was shown through a Behind the Scenes video that the scene where Edd fires a gallon of cola at his future self was recorded by wrapping a towel around Edd's neck, and Tom pouring water into his mouth. It took two takes. Tom reflected on this in the Documentary, stating "We basically waterboarded him." Goofs and errors *Even though Tom wanted to stop getting soaked, he didn't put his hood up, presumably because of his hair. *Future Edd time travels through lightning and a crystal ball, but Future Tom & Matt go through a hypnotic spiral. Presumably due to the time machines being different models from each other: Edd's being a wristwatch, and Tom/Matt's being some oversized calculator. *If Tom's eyes were hit with the normaliser in Space Face, it would cure his cancer. He could've got cancer again from Commander Bai's laser gun, but Future Tom explicitly notes it came from Zanta's later in Zanta Claws II. *Edd asked for two gallons of Coke but the waitress appeared with three gallons. *Tom fits his whole bass in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. This could be a reference to the classic cartoon element of "Hammerspace", where old-timey cartoon characters can put in and take out objects larger that where it came from (e.g. a croquet mallet pulled out of a top hat). *For some reason, Edd and Tom are the only ones not affected by Matt changing history. Then again, this ''is a cartoon, after all. References to past Eddisodes and other media *Future Edd takes his time machine to when Matt's arm was bitten off in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. *When Future Edd eavesdropped on the gang from the alley, Tom was telling the gang about his apartment being rented out because of a skeleton in his kitchen, a reference to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 3 when Tord's skeleton woke up Tom, and Tom immediately gunned him down. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from the eddisode This World of Edd. *Future Tom claims that the laser he took to the face ended up giving him cancer, a reference to Zanta Claws II. *When Future Edd is at the house door, he asked, "Broccoli?", which is a quote from Hello Hellhole; he shouted "Broccoli!" when entering (and leaving) the Hellevator. He would later do this again in Zanta Claws III. *Operation: MegaEscape4, which consists of Edd, Tom & Matt riding Go-Carts while wearing 3-D glasses, is a reference to the Go-Cart skit from Random Bits. *Tom's bass guitar, Susan, is seen again, but all patched up. This is a reference to Ruined where Edd played around with it and broke it while using it to kill a spider. *Edg's future shock comes from a car that looked like Tord's car from 25ft under the seat and Zanta Claws II. *In the end, when Edd and Tom are watching Matt on TV, one can see a red and blue DVD under the TV, those are the same DVDs that appeared under Edd's TV in Xmas Day. *The sunglasses on Future Edd is a reference to the Terminator, along with the beginning when Future Edd comes out of a glowing blue ball. *There are references to the British Science Fiction program 'Doctor Who'. One is when Edd, Tom and Matt are running from Future Edd, the TARDIS can be seen in the Background. Another is when Edd pulls out Matt's picture to block the Laser blast, the words 'Bad Wolf' are graffitied on the wall behind them. *The title is a reference to WTF (What The Fuck). *Future Edd's wrist-mounted time machine is loosely based on Captain Jack's Vortex Manipulator from Doctor Who. *When Edd is going through his drawer, he throws away his medicine, passport, and "priceless heirlooms". *Future Edd's TimeWalkerThing lite has a piece of tape on the 'warp' button that reads, "Let's do the timewarp again", a reference to the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Another reference to the show can be found in "Eddie's Teddy". *In the extra scene on the official Eddsworld website, Future Edd spoke of Naked Austrian guys saying "clothes cannot go back in time because they are not made of biological matter". This is a reference to Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines; the Terminator travelled back in time with no clothes on, and was played by Arnold Schwarzenegger, who is an Austrian-American. *One of the shop signs in the background says "Buy My Stuff Plz" when Future Edd comes back from time travelling. *Sir Edd's sword looks very similar to the Master Sword, a sword from the video game series, The Legend of Zelda. *When Matt is choosing a picture to take, there is a poster in the background with practically no detail which appears as a spoof of the Army of Darkness movie poster. *In the diner, seconds before Dom is killed, the poster on the wall notes, "Welcome to Bob's Diner, we promise not to eat your heart". This may be a reference to Skrillex's "Kill Everybody". *Eddins' future shock, the Eat@Joe's sign, is a possible reference to Rayman, notably the original 1995 game. The sign first appeared in Climate Change in Edd's house. It could also be a reference to UkinoJoe. *Matt's interview at the end is on a channel called BBC7; BBC7, later BBC Radio 7, actually existed at one point, and was relaunched in 2011 as BBC Radio 4 Extra. Notes *Edd has confirmed this was the hardest Eddisode to create (but probably not for long). He has gone on record several times saying this was his favourite Eddisode so far. *If not counting the episodes in the Zombeh Attack total, this is the longest Eddisode in the entire series. *Speculation has arose about "Red Leader", who had supplied Future Tom and Future Matt with a time travel devices. It's debatable if "Red Leader" is actually Future Tord or an entirely different person. *Tord makes a cameo appearance when Future Edd went back in time to Eddsworld Zombeh Attack. He isn't credited as a guest star, but he is given a special thanks at the end. *Edd has a Tomee Bear on his shelf while he looks for things. *The bus that drives by is called "Shitty Bus". *Both Paul and Hellucard make a cameo at the diner, Hellucard after his brief appearance in Spares and Climate Change. This could have marked his last appearance in an Eddisode (up until Space Face Part 1, where he makes a cameo in the beginning), as he doesn't appear in Hammer & Fail Parts 1 and 2 or Zanta Claws 3. *The three see an advertisement for Coca-Cola with Bacon, from This World of Edd. *This is the first time live action is used in an Eddisode. *The health review in the diner is rated F. *The sign in the dinner says "Welcome to Bob's Dinner, we promise not to eat your heart." *The watch-like time machine Future Edd is wearing says "TIMEWALKERthinglite", "LET'S DO THE '''TIME WARP AGAIN", and "KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN AND DRUNKS." **The last thing could be a reference to Tomska's "Drunk Science" *Edd's past lives/ancestors are Eddins from Victorian times, Sir Edd from the Middle Ages, Eddius from Ancient Rome, and Edg from the Prehistoric Times. *When Future Edd confronts Edd with his "Army of Mes", there is a shop behind him called "Buy My Stuff Plz". *Coke was actually found out to contain a drug in it, which was why it was named COCA-cola. "Coca" is short for cocaine, the drug found in Coke and cola is just a fancy word for soda at that time. So, the theory could be that they never took it out and never gave them a second chance. *Unlike the real Windows® blue screen of death, this blue screen of death's text has been edited to read, "Oh my god, your computer has gone psycho and destroyed thousands of the homes of the people that live inside your computer. Much like the vikings they have savaged the land inside your bus and destroyed what little they have left in their imaginary lives. This﻿ truly is doomsday for them all." "JUST KIDDING!" *Ironically, Matt DID save Edd from his future self, because with Matt ruling the planet, Coke may not have been outlawed. *When both Toms hold Susan in despair, the present day counterpart is wearing a funeral veil. *When it shows the Easter island heads the far right one at the back has an Afro with a comb and not Matt`s spikes. *When Future Tom explains that Tom will develop cancer, you can hear Tom in the background with a somewhat dismayed "Huh!". *Bing made a short cameo in WTFuture as the person on the PC and when it blocked up. *At one point, Future Edd travels back into Zombeh Attack and refuses to help Matt. Perhaps this could be the reason why Zombie Matt attacked the gang so violently. *When present day Matt acquires the time travel devices, it reads "I guess so lol" on the display, indicating that it can be used for sending text messages. *Future Edd intends to kill his past self, which would make a grandfather paradox if he actually succeeded. *After Edd, Tom, and Matt escape the restaurant, you can hear the bullet bill sound effect from the Mario Bros series right as Future Edd opens the door. *When Matt changes the future, the Matt Sphinx has a nose, unlike Matt nor the original Sphinx (the original Sphinx's nose broke off) so Matt's new Sphinx somehow avoided losing the nose. *When Matt changes the Mount Rushmore it relates to a background art Edd posted on DeviantART in 2005, which is seen here. *In Tom's room there is a crude replica of the Eddsworld vertical poster. *Here's what scared the "Army of Mes" away: **Eddins was scared by a neon sign that said "Eat@Joe's", which replaced his time's candle **Sir Edd a billboard advertising for a motorcycle, replacing his time's horse **Eddius a modern skyscraper, replacing his time's Roman-style buildings **Edg a modern car tire, which was made of stone during his time. *When Future Edd was blasted with coke, the subtitles read: "SON OF A BEAGLE" *Future Edd's gun returns in Space Face (Part 2) in Tom's hands. *At the end of Fan Service, the movie-style poster of WTFuture shows up behind the real Edd. There is also the poster for MovieMakers. * For some reason, future Edd decided to only kill present day Edd specifically. He could have killed any Edd from any past or future timelines and succeeded in his mission, but for some reason, he did not make an attempt. Gallery Quotes *'Tom: '"Agh, this rain is so annoying." Edd: "YOU'RE so annoying." Tom: '''"Yeah, well, I hope it ends soon." '''Edd: I hope YOU end soon. Tom: "'''Ugh, I'm getting soaked!" '''Edd: "YOU'RE getting soaked...*realizes what he said* ....uh, and you're ugly as well." Tom: "As usual, Edd, your humor never ceases to amaze me." Edd: "Was that an insult?!" Tom: "You figure it out." *Future Edd returns* Future Edd: "'Finally, after many years I return. Now it's time to.....wait! That WAS an insult!" *'Tom: "Well, when they found the skeleton in my kitchen, they assumed it was mine, so by the time I got home, the landlord had already rented the place out to someone else. So that's when I thought... Oh No a bus!" *'Matt': "So why exactly are we all running away from this guy if he only wants to kill Edd?" Edd: "Hey!" Tom: "Well, without Edd, it would just be me and you, and, well, that would suck. Has anyone else noticed this is like the most we've ever spoken?" *[[Hellucard|'Hellucard:']] "Hey, Edd!" *'Tom:' "Holy bug in a pizza box!" *'Future Edd: '"What makes you think your future-self would not know where his past-self was hiding?" Tom: '"What?" '''Edd: '"Then how come it took you so long to find us?" 'Future Edd: '"Shut up. Now prepare to die!" *Tord : "(After matt is bitten by a zombie/Zombeh) Oh my god, he bit off his arm!" *'''Future Matt: "Now we just have to stop Edd before he messes anything up in the future. *eye and chin go back to normal, he starts to go bald* Oh, he's a dead man!" *'Tom': "Hey, uh, why the eye thing?" Future Tom: "Remember that laser you took to the face?" Tom: "Uh, yeah." Future Tom: "Cancer." *'Edd:' "I hate-LOVE MATT!" *(Edd grabs Susan and whacks Future Edd with it) * Both Toms: 'No, Susan! Hidden/Deleted scene On the Eddsworld website and Newgrounds, Edd added a secret scene to the video, but not to the YouTube version. On the 27th February 2010, 14 days after WTFuture was uploaded on YouTube, the deleted/secret scene was posted by AustinSonic. The video shows Future Edd talking about 'naked Austrian guys' while walking up an alley. At the end of the video, he spots Edd, Matt and Tom on the other side of a road. The same scene is shown as an Easter egg on the Newgrounds version of WTFuture. The 'naked Austrian guys' are obviously a reference to the movie ''The Terminator, a movie where a cyborg disguised as a human goes back in time to execute the pregnant mother of the hero of later films. When they time travel, their clothes do not go with them. DELETED SCENE TRANSCRIPT: -VIEW OF LONDON- '''Future Edd: I have NO idea what those naked Austrian guys were talking about. (Austrian accent) Your clothes cannot travel with you because they are not made of biological matter.- (regular voice) Whatever that was about. -EDD, TOM AND MATT ARE SPOTTED- Future Edd: Ah ha! There they are! -ZOOMS IN- External links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwLNu5MHXFs *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/527474 Transcript Transcript: WTFuture Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Eddsworld Category:Non-Canon Category:Susan